Le voyou du Durmstrang II
by Ethelred
Summary: Roddy et ses amis reviennent à Durmstrang pour leur deuxième année. Si les professeurs espéraient que le jeune Wenters se tiendrait tranquille cette année, ils se trompaient. Et si Roddy pensait qu'il n'aurait pas de problèmes, il se trompait également...
1. Chapter 1

**LE VOYOU DE DURMSTRANG **

_**DEUXIEME PARTIE **_

_Salut tout le monde !!!_

_Voilà enfin la deuxième partie du voyou de Durmstrang. Evidemment, et comme toujours, l'univers et la trame de fond, ainsi que certains personnages, ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont le fruit du travail de J.K. Rowling. _

_J'espère que cette suite vous plaira toujours autant. Les reviews, qu'elles soient critiques positives ou non (même si les négatives, ça fait mal parfois... aïe…), sont les bienvenues._

_**Roddy Wenters et l'esprit vengeur**_

_**Chapitre 1**_

Roddy Wenters était assis sur son lit, une plume dans la main droite, un parchemin dans la gauche. Il jeta un coup d'œil au hibou qui se reposait sur le rebord de la fenêtre et sourit. Aujourd'hui arrivait Andrew Spade et il devait envoyer une lettre à ses deux amis Billy Botten et Theodore Nott pour leur donner rendez-vous au Chaudron Baveur le lendemain. Il s'approcha de l'hibou, lui confia la missive et ferma la fenêtre dès que le volatile s'envola dans les airs.

Roddy était impatient. Il ne pouvait plus attendre l'arrivée d'Andrew. Le début de l'été avait été assez horrible, entre les critiques de son père et les remarques désobligeantes de son frère. Sans compter l'état de sa mère qui s'était légèrement détérioré depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu à la maison pendant le vacances. D'après le médicomage venu quelques semaines auparavant, le fait que ses deux fils avaient tous les deux quitté la maison pour leurs études l'avait rendu plus fragile psychologiquement. En particulier le départ de son cadet, étant très proche de lui. Roddy avait alors été en proie à un dilemme. Il n'avait plus envie de retourner à Durmstrang. Si cela pouvait aider sa mère, ça lui était complètement égale de ne pas apprendre la sorcellerie, mais d'un autre côté il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter son père tous les jours. Cependant, il n'avait guère le choix, et il savait qu'étant trop jeune il ne pouvait prendre les décisions.

Il regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était temps de descendre pour accueillir son ami. Il descendit les escaliers à toute allure, se faisant incendier par son père, installé dans son fauteuil du salon, juste devant la cheminée. Sa mère tricotait en chantonnant, semblant être complètement ailleurs, elle releva néanmoins la tête et sourit à son cadet. William arriva quelques secondes après son frère et remarqua la surexcitation de celui-ci.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Andrew ne va pas tarder à arriver.

- Ah… chouette.

Roddy ignora le sarcasme de son aîné et se tourna vers la cheminée en entendant un bruit sourd. Andrew se tenait là, une valise à la main, secouant ses vêtements de l'autre. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard de son ami. Il sourit puis se tourna vers Richard Wenters.

- Bonjour, je suis Andrew Spade, dit-il d'une voix claire et posée. Je vous remercie pour votre hospitalité.

Richard Wenters se leva et tendit la main vers le jeune garçon qui la serra énergiquement.

- Bienvenue chez nous, monsieur Spade. J'espère que votre séjour en Angleterre sera agréable.

Andrew lui sourit puis alla serrer la main de Virgilia et celle de William, tandis que Roddy appelait Fanky pour porter la valise de l'Américain. Ensuite, les deux amis, suivi par l'Elfe de Maison, se rendirent dans la chambre du jeune Wenters.

- Voilà, c'est ici que tu dormiras. Désolé, je n'ai que ce matelas à t'offrir.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ça ira très bien.

Andrew s'assit dans le matelas et testa son confort en sautillant légèrement dessus.

- Il est confortable, remarqua-t-il.

Roddy sourit.

- Evidemment qu'il est confortable. Je n'allais pas te laisser dormir sur un matelas aussi dur que de la pierre, quand même. Eh, en fait, Andrew. J'ignorais que tu venais d'une famille aussi connue.

- Comment ça ? je n'ai jamais caché qu'elle avait une place importante dans la communauté sorcière aux Etats-Unis.

- Oui, mais tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu avais deux ancêtres qui avaient été Ministres de la Magie.

- Ah… c'est vrai que tes parents sont Américains.

- Oui, moi aussi à la base, même si j'ai toujours vécu en Angleterre.

Andrew sourit.

- Tu sais, si tu t'étais renseigné, tu l'aurais déjà su.

- Comment ça ?

- Il y a beaucoup de monde qui le savent à Durmstrang, que j'ai deux ancêtres qui ont été Ministres de la Magie. Le bouche à oreille, tu comprends.

- Mais j'ai jamais rien entendu, moi !

Le jeune Américain haussa les épaules tout en gardant son sourire. Il ne le dirait pas, mais la raison pour laquelle il n'avait rien dit à Roddy était parce qu'il savait que son ami détestait ceux qui friment avec la réputation de leur famille.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à discuter, se racontant ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant le premier mois des vacances. Andrew avait principalement revu ses anciens amis, Luke Peterson et Darryl McCoy. C'était la première fois que Roddy entendait réellement parler d'eux. Jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient été que évoqués, Andrew ne s'attardant jamais sur sa vie aux Etats-Unis. Aujourd'hui, il apprenait que le père de Peterson travaillait avec celui d'Andrew et que Darryl était le fils de la meilleure amie de sa mère, celles-ci s'étant rencontrées à Salem. D'après le jeune Spade, Roddy trouverait Luke beaucoup trop arrogant pour lui, tandis que Darryl était plus posé et mature, parfois un peu trop égocentrique et avec des tendances machiavéliques.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée de l'hibou qui avait envoyé à Billy et Theodore. Roddy alla lui ouvrir et récupéra les lettres avant de laisser l'oiseau partir dans un hululement sonore. Le jeune garçon retourna sur son lit tout en ouvrant les enveloppes. Billy et Theodore étaient d'accord pour se voir le lendemain vers seize heures, ce qui rendit les deux amis ravis et impatients.

Le repas du soir se passa bien, à la surprise de Roddy. Son père se montrait agréable envers leur invité et évitait judicieusement tout sujet qui pouvait entraîner une dispute entre lui et son fils cadet. Virgilia semblait être sortie de son petit monde et participait plus ou moins à la conversation, même si parfois ce qu'elle disait n'avait pas vraiment de rapport avec le sujet. A la fin du repas, Richard invita Andrew à se rendre dans le salon avec eux pour prendre un digestif, ce qui surprit encore plus Roddy. Cela lui faisait presque peur de voir son père se comporter ainsi. Cependant, au bout de quelques minutes, il eut la sensation d'être complètement à part. Richard et William discutaient avec Andrew, mais il était clair qu'ils ne se préoccupaient pas du jeune Wenters et qu'ils faisaient comme s'il n'était pas là.

Roddy essayait toutefois de ne pas s'en soucier. Il devait faire en sorte qu'Andrew se sente bien chez lui, et cela signifiait qu'il devait éviter tout scandale. Les deux amis allèrent se coucher vers vingt-trois heures, et une fois dans la chambre, Roddy fit part de toute sa surprise à Andrew quant au comportement de son père.

- Vraiment, je ne l'ai jamais vu se comporter ainsi.

- Tu devrais inviter des amis plus souvent.

- Sûrement pas ! Il me fait quand même un peu peur, comme ça… en plus, ça lui donne encore plus un air hypocrite.

Andrew éclata de rire, et les deux amis continuèrent de discuter jusque tard dans la nuit. Le lendemain matin, ils ne virent que peu Richard et William, mais passèrent un bon moment à discuter avec Virgilia. Andrew s'attacha à la femme, attristé lorsqu'il apprit ce qui lui était arrivé, cependant il ne le montra pas, même si son ami avait deviné l'émotion qu'il ressentait face à elle.

L'heure de rendez-vous arriva et les deux garçons se rendirent au Chaudron Baveur par poudre de cheminette. Arrivés à destination, Roddy aperçut Theodore assis à une table à l'écart et s'y dirigea, suivi par Andrew. Le jeune Nott ne les vit pas s'approcher, les yeux perdus dans le vide, et il sursauta lorsque Roddy lui donna une grande tape dans le dos.

- Tu es là depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-il en s'installant.

- Depuis dix minutes environ. Je suis toujours en avance.

Il posa les yeux sur Andrew, vaguement curieux. Roddy les présenta et les deux garçons se serrèrent la main avec réserve. Billy arriva quelques minutes plus tard, apparemment heureux de revoir ses amis. Ils commandèrent des boissons puis discutèrent de ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant les vacances et ils terminèrent par comment s'était passé la première soirée d'Andrew chez Roddy et comment s'était comporté le père Wenters. Ce fut Theodore qui changea la conversation vers le sujet qui l'intéressait le plus. Les trois compares lui racontèrent alors tout ce qu'il avaient découvert depuis leur dernière lettre, et l'héritier Nott n'en crut pas ses oreilles en apprenant que Billy était en réalité le fils de Finley Botten et d'une sorcière née-moldue. Roddy savait que cela le surprenait d'autant plus qu'il avait été élevé dans une famille de sang-purs méprisants envers les autres sorciers d'origine moldue et qu'il se demandait à présent comment il devait se comporter.

- L'ambiance était vraiment étrange, à la maison, continuait Billy. Mes parents se sentaient vraiment mal à l'aise. Ma mère était encore plus protectrice, et en même temps distante, comme si elle avait peur.

- Et ton père ? demanda Andrew.

- Il ne me parlait pas beaucoup… il n'osait même pas me regarder dans les yeux. C'était vraiment… étouffant, comme ambiance.

- Et maintenant ? interrogea Roddy. Ça s'est amélioré ?

- Oui. On a fini par en parler. Ce n'était pas la joie les jours d'après, mais peu à peu ça a fini par s'arranger. C'est parfois encore un peu tendu, mais ça va, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

- Bon, changeons de sujet, à présent, dit Andrew. Dans trois jours, c'est l'anniversaire de Roddy. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Ça dépend. Roddy, qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire? demanda Theodore.

- C'est vrai, à toi de choisir, renchérit Billy. Il y a bien quelque chose de spécial que tu aimerais faire ?

- Eh bien… Pour être sincère, pas tellement…

Comment Roddy pouvait leur avouer que jusqu'à présent, il fêtait son anniversaire à la maison avec sa mère et les Elfes ? Et que depuis la maladie de sa mère, seuls Fanky et Moka y pensaient ?

Il sourit.

- On a qu'à passer l'après-midi en ville. J'inviterai Maximus, Pavel et Mikhail, et on leur fera visiter la ville. Je suis sûr qu'ils ne sont jamais venu à Londres.

Billy eut envie de lui dire que cette après-midi lui appartenait, mais Andrew lui donna un coup de coude, devinant probablement ce qui lui passait par la tête, et sincèrement cela ne les dérangeait pas de revoir leurs camarades de Durmstrang. Seul Theodore était réservé, n'étant jamais à l'aise autour des autres. Cependant, lorsque Roddy lui demanda s'il viendrait, il n'eut pas le courage de dire non. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait proposé qu'ils fassent quelque chose pour l'anniversaire du jeune garçon. Il n'avait aucune idée pourquoi il avait suggéré cela, il n'était définitivement pas dans ses habitudes d'agir aussi amicalement envers les autres. Toutefois, pendant toute l'année scolaire à Poudlard, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de regretter de ne pas être à Durmstrang. Même s'il aimait la solitude et qu'il aspirait à des études calmes sans aventures quelles qu'elles soient, il aurait voulu être avec eux pendant cette année. Peut-être parce que Roddy vivait sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit… Au fond, Theodore avait conscience qu'il l'enviait. Quoi qu'il dise, il était clair que le jeune Wenters aurait toujours des alliés avec lui. A Poudlard, si un Serpentard faisait un seul faux pas, il y avais toujours quelqu'un pour le lui faire regretter.

Les quatre garçons restèrent plus d'une heure à discuter ensemble au Chaudron Baveur. Tom, le propriétaire de l'auberge, les aurait normalement chassé puisqu'ils ne commandaient rien, s'il ne connaissait pas Billy. Il semblait particulièrement l'apprécier et Billy expliqua à ses amis que son père était ami avec le bossu et qu'ils venaient souvent manger ici.

Lorsque Roddy et Andrew retournèrent chez les Wenters, ils eurent la mauvaise surprise de trouver Virgilia allongée par terre, en sueur et délirante. Roddy se précipita auprès d'elle, paniqué, tandis qu'Andrew appelait à l'aide. Fanky transplana.

- M. Roddy ! Vous êtes là !

- Fanky ! qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Fanky ne sait pas, M. Roddy ! Fanky ne sait pas ! Dame Virgilia lisait, et soudain elle a hurlé ! Fanky ne savait pas quoi faire, M. Roddy ! Fanky vous le jure !

- Calme toi, Fanky. Peux-tu amener Andrew à Sainte Mangouste ? Il faut prévenir un Médicomage.

L'Elfe hocha la tête et attrapa la main de l'Américain avant que celui-ci ne dise quoi que ce soit, puis ils transplanèrent ensemble. Roddy prit la main de sa mère et commença à lui parler tout doucement pour l'apaiser. En même temps, il pestait mentalement contre son père et son frère. Pourquoi l'avaient-ils laissé seule ? Ils savaient bien que le Médicomage avait conseillé de ne jamais la laisser sans surveillance ! Surtout qu'elle risquait d'avoir une crise de panique si personne ne l'entourait.

- Bande d'abrutis… marmonna le jeune garçon.

Quelques minutes plus tard revinrent Andrew et Fanky en compagnie de deux Médicomages. Ceux-ci repoussèrent Roddy et s'occupèrent de Virgilia. Le plus âgé des deux, visiblement le plus expérimenté également, se releva cinq minutes plus tard et se dirigea vers le garçon.

- Tout va bien. Elle a juste besoin de se reposer maintenant. Nous allons l'amener dans sa chambre. Où se trouve-t-elle ?

Roddy leur indiqua la direction et les suivit du regard alors qu'ils portaient sa mère. Andrew ne savait pas quoi dire. Il voyait dans le regard de son ami non seulement de l'inquiétude, mais de la colère. Et il savait contre qui il en avait en ce moment… L'Américain soupira. La soirée n'allait sûrement pas être aussi tranquille que la précédente.

Une heure plus tard, Richard et William rentrèrent et eurent la surprise d'être agressés directement par le jeune cadet de la famille.

- Où vous étiez ?

- Au Ministère.

- Et vous aviez besoin d'y aller à deux ?

- Tu as intérêt à changer de ton tout de suite, jeune homme !

- Quand Andrew et moi nous sommes rentrés, vous voulez savoir ce que nous avons trouvé ? Maman, au sol, complètement délirante !

William blêmit, mais Richard Wenters ne sembla pas plus inquiet que cela.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive.

- Vous savez pourtant qu'il ne faut pas la laisser seule !

- Les Elfes sont là pour ça !

- Notre présence est beaucoup plus importante à ses yeux ! Elle…

- Ça suffit ! Qui crois-tu que tu es, de pouvoir nous donner des leçons de morale ainsi ? J'en ai plus qu'assez de ce comportement !

- Et qu'est-ce que je devrais dire, moi ? J'en ai assez de votre égoïsme ! Vous ne pensez même pas à maman ! vous…

La gifle partit toute seule. Roddy sentit les larmes de colère et de douleur couler le long de ses joues. Il serra les poings.

- En voilà assez. Vas dans ta chambre. Je ne veux plus te voir. Ton ami repart demain. Quant à ton anniversaire, tu peux oublier. Tu resteras dans ta chambre à bosser tes sorts.

Roddy leva les yeux et planta son regard dans ce lui de son père. Un regard rempli de colère, de mépris et de défis.

- Tu as peut-être oublié que c'est à cause de toi que maman est dans cet état. Mais pas moi.

Il tourna alors les talons et monta dans sa chambre dont il claqua la porte en y mettant toute sa force. Andrew, assis sur le lit, l'observa tandis que Roddy restait appuyé contre la porte, luttant de toutes ses forces contre ses larmes. Puis le garçon releva la tête et regarda son camarade.

- Désolé, Andrew… mais…

- Je sais. J'ai tout entendu. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je comprends.

Roddy se laissa tomber au sol et enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux.

- Tu as eu raison, murmura Andrew, assez fort cependant pour que le jeune Wenters l'entendit.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey !!!**_

_voilà le chapitre 2. Evidemment, je ne l'ai pas précisé au premier chapitre, mais tout l'univers appartient JKRowling (histoire de le dire au moins une fois, même si tout le monde le sait)_

_Zod'ha :__ oui, il ne s'y passait pas grand-chose, mais que veux-tu, il ne peut pas toujours se passer quelque chose d'incroyable ;-) quant à Virgilia, non, sa fin n'est pas proche du tout... du moins, elle ne va pas mourir, mais mentalement, en effet, ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant. Je prends note pour Oxana, je n'avais pas encore prévu quelque chose de particulier pour elle, mais on sait jamais. Concernant Roddy, il est à moi, lui, mais une amie avait ouvert un fan club alors il est devenu publique, maintenant... ;-P_

_merci aussi à Marma pour sa review!_

_**Chapitre 2**_

La rentrée arriva moins vite que l'espérait Roddy, mais il était enfin temps de retourner à Durmstrang. Le reste de ses vacances s'étaient passées dans l'ennui le plus total : interdiction de sortir, interdiction d'envoyer du courrier à ses amis, interdiction de faire autre chose qu'étudier, lire, manger, boire ou dormir. Heureusement, Theodore, mis au courant par Andrew, avait réussi à convaincre son père d'organiser un repas chez eux et d'y inviter les Wenters. Tout d'abord, Richard refusait que Roddy s'y rende avec eux, mais le jeune Nott avait eu l'intelligence de mettre en valeur ce qu'il pouvait apporter dans l'éducation du cadet Wenters. Après tout, il était un fils docile et faisait la fierté de son propre père. Roddy eut alors l'autorisation de se rendre chez les Notts et Theodore en profita pour lui offrir discrètement son cadeau de Noël. Il s'agissait d'une magnifique cape verte foncée brodée. Il lui donna également les cadeaux de ses deux autres amis : Billy lui avait offert un livre sur les dragons et Andrew un étui argenté incrusté de diamants pour sa baguette.

Virgilia Wenters s'était rétablie et semblait avoir oublié sa mésaventure. Elle avait à peu près retrouvé ses esprits mais le médicomage conseillait d'être extrêmement prudents. Roddy n'était pas rassuré à l'idée de la laisser avec pour seule compagnie son père, cependant il dut s'y résigner. Richard Wenters n'accepterait de toute façon pas qu'il reste à la maison.

Roddy aperçut Billy et Andrew à l'une des entrées des wagons. Il sourit et s'approcha d'eux, ne se préoccupant pas le moins de son frère qui lui aussi rejoignit ses amis. Les trois camarades s'installèrent dans l'une des cabines où ils furent rapidement rejoints par Maximus et Mikhail. Ils écoutèrent avec beaucoup d'amusement le Roumain raconter ce qu'il avait fait pendant ses vacances, ce qui prit quasiment tout le voyage. Dans le navire qui les amenait finalement à Durmstrang, Billy prit Roddy et Andrew à part tandis que Maximus entraînait Mikhail vers leurs camarades d'Ares. La Legilimancie pouvait se montrer vraiment pratique, quand le Roumain ne l'utilisait pas pour agacer son entourage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux nous dire, Billy ? questionna Roddy, curieux d'avoir des nouvelles qu'il n'aurait pas pu avoir pendant son isolement forcé.

- J'ai reçu une lettre de Clark Dubois… plusieurs, en fait. Et également de la part de Ian McGeir. Mais le plus important, c'est que je les ai rencontrés…

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Roddy.

- Désolé… j'aurais voulu t'envoyer une lettre, mais Andrew m'en a dissuadé, disant que ton père risquait de l'intercepter et de la lire.

- Ce n'est rien. Allez, raconte moi tout.

- Je disais donc… Dubois m'a envoyé une lettre disant qu'il voulait me rencontrer, ainsi que mes parents. Enfin… mon oncle et ma tante, techniquement. On s'est donné rendez-vous au Chaudron Baveur, il y avait Ian McGeir aussi. Mes parents leur ont expliqué tout dans les détails et leur ont fait promettre de garder tout ça pour eux.

Billy eut un sourire triste.

- Ensuite, ils m'ont raconté leurs études à Poudlard. Tout ce que Finley avait fait… Ils m'ont aussi un peu parlé de la bande de Potter et Black.

- Potter et Black ?

- Oui. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Ils avaient un an de moins…

- Ah oui ! Le professeur de Theodore en avait parlé. Ils étaient tous à Gryffondor, c'est ça ?

- Exact. Bref… j'en sais beaucoup plus sur mes parents, maintenant…

- Et qu'ont-ils dit sur notre intention de retrouver Callista Carlson ? intervint brusquement Andrew.

La mine de Billy s'assombrit.

- Ils… ils n'y croient pas trop… Ils m'ont quand même dit qu'ils essayeront de voir ce qu'ils peuvent faire, mais bon… Surtout que mes parents ne veulent plus que je m'en mêle.

Il se tut et le reste du court voyage se finit en silence. Du moins jusqu'à leur arrivée à l'école, où ils furent rejoints par Pavel et Jürgen avant de s'installer à la table d'Hermes. Une fois encore, les discussions sur les vacances allèrent bon train, néanmoins personne n'interrogea Roddy, en particulier parce que celui-ci avait changé directement de sujet dès qu'on lui avait posé la question. De toute façon, le jeune Wenters cessa rapidement de suivre la conversation, sentant qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent. Il ne savait dire quoi, mais il avait la sensation que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et les premières années pénétrèrent dans la grande salle. Roddy ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant leur visages inquiets ou fiers, du moins en apparence. Karkaroff se leva pour son discours annuel. Le jeune Wenters eut la sensation que son sourire était encore plus faux qu'avant, mais ne fit pas part de son observation à ses amis et s'intéressa au discours annuel.

- Bonjours à vous, chers anciens et nouveaux élèves ! Bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année dans ce qui sera votre second foyer. J'espère que vous travaillerez tous comme il le faut, avec sérieux et régularité. En particulier ceux qui passent cette année les BUSEs et les ASPICs. Sachez que vos professeurs et moi-même sommes là pour vous aider du mieux que nous le pouvons, alors n'hésitez pas à venir nous voir. Pour ce qui est des règles, il est interdit de se balader hors des dortoirs passé vingt-et-une-heure heures. Il est strictement interdit de se balader hors des limites du château, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il y a des murailles. Il est strictement interdit d'avoir recours à la Magie Noire en-dehors des cours. Il est strictement interdit de perturber les cours. Il est strictement interdit de se battre sans raison et sans professeur en tant que témoin quand il s'agit de duels. Il est strictement interdit d'aller se baigner dans le lac. Et pour finir, il est strictement interdit d'amener des objets moldus dans l'enceinte de la propriété.

Jürgen fit remarquer qu'il s'agissait quasiment du même discours que l'an passé, et un élève de cinquième année lui expliqua que c'était pour cela que les anciens élèves ricanaient à chaque fois, d'autant plus qu'ils pariaient sur les changements possibles. Roddy, lui, n'eut pas le cœur de s'en amuser, car quelque chose le dérangeait toujours. Il lui semblait que Karkaroff avait mis beaucoup moins d'entrain dans son discours que lors de sa propre rentrée en première année.

Le directeur se présenta, puis fit un rapide descriptif des maisons que les élèves allaient rejoindre. Roddy l'observait avec intérêt, mais ne faisait aucunement attention à ce qu'il disait. Et tandis que les élèves étaient appelés un à un, il dirigea son regard vers la table des professeurs pour remarquer qu'ils avaient tous un visage plus ou moins inquiets.

- Tiens, en fait, où sont les fantômes ? demanda subitement Pavel.

Ce fut alors l'illumination dans la tête de Roddy. Il comprenait enfin pourquoi il avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les fantômes étaient absents ! Il chercha des yeux le Baron Eismar, Raspoutine, Malicia et le vieux grincheux de Cosmal, mais aucune trace d'eux. Où étaient-ils donc tous passés ? Raspoutine lui avait pourtant promis qu'il ferait l'effort de venir dans la grande salle le jour de la rentrée pour le saluer, lui qui avait horreur d'être parmi autant de monde. Et le Baron ! Lui qui d'habitude ne perdait pas une occasion de discuter avec les nouveaux élèves qui ignoraient encore tout de l'existence de Malicia !

- C'est bizarre, murmura-t-il, attirant sur lui l'attention de Billy, tandis que Pavel et Jürgen discutaient avec des élèves de première année qui venaient d'être envoyés à Hermes.

- Tu penses qu'il se passe quelque chose ?

- Je pense, oui. Demain, il faudra trouver Raspoutine pour lui poser des questions.

A la fin du repas, les élèves quittèrent la salle comme la coutume le voulait. Dans les escaliers, Andrew, qui avait considérablement ralenti l'allure, fut facilement rejoint par Roddy et Billy qui lui expliquèrent leur intention de trouver Raspoutine le lendemain. Leur ami accepta, ayant lui-aussi remarqué la disparition des fantômes. Puis les amis se séparèrent, et les deux élèves d'Hermes se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient les premiers arrivés devant la porte de leur dortoir et qu'ils ne connaissaient pas encore le mot de passe. Wattsy ne tarda pas à arriver et leur sourit en les voyant déjà là.

- Il vous manque quelque chose, peut-être ?

- Oh, non, non, répondit Roddy sur le ton de la plaisanterie. On préfère dormir devant la porte, nous.

Le professeur rit puis se tourna vers les autres élèves derrière lui.

- Le mot de passe est « Voler n'est pas donner ».

Certains ricanèrent. En entrant, Roddy vit deux élèves de premières années discuter auprès du portrait de Melman Grossman et eut une idée. Il s'approcha d'eux.

- Tiens, on dirait que ce bon vieux professeur Grossman n'a pas réalisé qu'on est arrivé.

Les deux jeunes garçons sursautèrent, n'ayant pas entendu le jeune Wenters arriver.

- Le professeur Grossman ?

- Lui, là, le tableau.

Ils lancèrent un regard peu rassuré vers le portrait.

- Il n'a pas l'air super sympa...

- Il fait probablement un cauchemar, répondit Roddy.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Billy secouer la tête tandis que Pavel, Jürgen, Sergueï et Stanislav ricanaient.

- Mais… il est sympa, en fait ?

- Très. S'il était réveillé, il vous saluerait avec un grand sourire… Tiens, vous savez quoi ? Vous n'avez qu'à le réveiller pour vous présenter ! ça va sûrement lui faire plaisir.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, apparemment encore hésitants. Roddy crut d'abord qu'ils ne tomberaient pas dans le panneau, mais l'un d'entre eux sourit et haussa les épaules, puis ils s'approchèrent vers le portrait.

- Hey, professeur Grossman ! Bonsoir !

- Bonsoir, professeur Grossman !

Le dit professeur se réveilla dans un sursaut, puis fronça les sourcils.

- Bon sang de bonsoir ! Qui a le culot de me réveiller de cette façon ? On ne vous a jamais appris à respecter le sommeil des autres, par Merlin ? Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête ? Vous aimerez que je vienne dans vos dortoirs pour vous hurler dans les oreilles, bande d'imbéciles heureux ?

Les deux élèves reculèrent, effrayés. Roddy et ses amis ne purent plus s'en empêcher et éclatèrent de rire. Wattsy, attiré par les hurlements de Grossman, ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer et s'approcha en souriant.

- C'est malin de nous l'avoir réveillé, dit-il.

- Mais… c'est lui qui… il nous a dit que…

- Eh bien, vous venez de découvrir qu'il ne faut pas toujours écouter M. Wenters.

Il fit un clin d'œil à Roddy qui haussa les épaules, encore hilare.

- Allez dans vos dortoirs, maintenant. Il est l'heure de se coucher.

Wattsy s'éloigna et Roddy vit les deux premières années le regarder assez méchamment.

- Bienvenue à Hermes ! leur dit-il en faisant un grand sourire.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello !_

_Je sais, j'en ai mis du temps... Mais il faut se dire qu'il faut s'attendre toujours à du retard avec moi... Enfin, je vais essayer de m'avancer dans l'écriture des chapitres. _

_Bonne Lecture !_

_**Chapitre 3**_

Roddy observa du coin de l'œil les deux élèves à qui il avait fait la blague discuter avec Eldev. Cet imbécile n'avait rien loupé de ce qui s'était passé le soir précédent et en avait profité pour se faire de nouveaux alliés. C'était à la fois pathétique et amusant à regarder. Les deux premières années buvaient vraisemblablement chaque parole d'Eldev et ils lançaient quelquefois des regards moqueurs et mauvais vers le jeune Wenters.

Roddy sourit et secoua la tête en soupirant.

- Quel spectacle désolant, murmura-t-il.

Pavel, assis en face de lui, le regarda, surpris. Roddy fit un signe de menton vers les trois compères.

- Eldev et ses admirateurs.

- Ce sont les deux élèves que tu as piégés hier, non ?

- Exact. Visiblement, ils n'ont vraiment pas bien pris la blague.

- Normal qu'ils ne l'aient pas bien prise, répliqua Billy. Ce matin, en les voyant, Grossman leur a encore crié dessus. Ils sont fichés, maintenant, grâce à toi. Ils ne vont plus pouvoir faire un pas dans la salle commune sans recevoir des insultes à la tête.

- Il ne faut quand même pas exagérer.

- Je n'exagère pas, Roddy. C'est vraiment ce qui arrive quand on s'attire les foudres de Grossman.

Roddy haussa les épaules et Billy ne préféra pas insister. Il savait que cela était complètement égal à son camarade, en particulier si les deux malheureux devenaient amis avec Ulrich Eldev.

- En fait, vous avez vu les fantômes, ce matin ? interrogea Pavel.

- Non, répondit Billy. Je me demande où ils peuvent être.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'ils sont tous dans le bâtiment des professeurs, intervint Sacha Wadeski en s'installant près d'eux, imité par Teodor Kadar et un autre élève de troisième année.

- Dans le bâtiment des professeurs ? s'étonna Pavel. Mais pourquoi ?

Sacha haussa les épaules, signifiant son ignorance. Roddy enregistra l'information dans un coin de son cerveau et écouta la suite de la conversation qui fut autour des options qu'avaient choisi les trois élèves de troisième année. Au bout d'un moment, le jeune Wenters ne fit plus attention à ce qui se disait et continua son déjeuner, perdu dans ses pensées. Il repensa aux fantômes. S'il voulait en savoir plus, il devait aller dans le bâtiment des professeurs. Ce n'était pas chose facile, considérant qu'il y avait un certain Alfred qui effrayait tous les imprudents qui s'aventuraient là-bas. Les professeurs semblaient fortement tenir à leur vie privée ! Quoique, Roddy en eut un doute en repensant à Kushkina et Padsko en train de batifoler dans la bibliothèque. Il fit une grimace. Pourquoi pensait-il à ce genre de chose si tôt le matin, pendant le petit déjeuner qui plus est ?

Les deuxièmes années commençaient par le cours de Potions puis enchaînaient par histoire de la Magie. Applegate fit un léger signe de tête complice au jeune Wenters avant de s'adresser à tous les élèves, leur expliquant ce qu'ils allaient faire durant l'année. Roddy feuilleta leur bouquin de cours puis le referma, soupira et enfouit la tête dans ses bras. Il allait devoir rapidement faire des recherches, car vu ce qu'il venait de parcourir, il allait s'ennuyer ferme. Billy lui jeta un regard désapprobateur tandis qu'Andrew ricana.

Alors que les élèves s'affairaient à préparer leurs ingrédients pour la première potion de l'année, Roddy fit signe à Billy et Andrew de rester assis, puis se pencha vers eux et murmura :

- Vous en pensez quoi, de cette histoire avec les fantômes ?

- Vous avez des nouvelles ? demanda Andrew.

- Oui, lui répondit Billy. Sacha Wadeski a entendu dire qu'ils se cachaient dans le bâtiment des professeurs.

- Le bâtiment des professeurs ? Dans ce cas, on peut peut-être en savoir plus en interrogeant les filles. Après tout, leurs dortoirs se trouvent dans ce bâtiment là, aussi.

Les yeux de Roddy s'illuminèrent.

- Tu as raison ! On les voit après, en histoire de la Magie, on va pouvoir se renseigner.

- Auprès de Doreen Jenson ? plaisanta Andrew.

- Sûrement pas !

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire, mais furent interrompus par Applegate qui leur demanda de faire l'effort de ne pas déranger les autres à défaut de participer au cours. Roddy lui répondit par un grand sourire, ce qui lui valut un nouveau regard désapprobateur de Billy.

Lorsque le cours fut terminé, les élèves se dirigèrent vers la salle d'histoire de la Magie où les attendaient les filles. En les apercevant, Roddy releva la tête et pressa le pas, se dirigeant immédiatement vers Oxana qui discutaient avec Nastia Dorova, Miko Luviok et Orla Korowitz. En voyant le jeune garçon venir à elle, Oxana eut un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Salut, Roddy !

Le garçon sourit également, un peu surpris. Il n'avait guère beaucoup parlé à sa camarade après ce qui était arrivé l'année précédente, mais il la trouvait changée. Etait-ce parce qu'à présent, elle restait avec des filles avec qui elle se sentait parfaitement à l'aise, contrairement à l'époque où elle traînait avec Doreen et Carla ?

- Salut, Oxana. Dis moi, j'aurais quelques questions à te poser. Au sujet des fantômes.

Le sourire de la jeune Russe se figea légèrement, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire et attendit la suite.

- Il paraît qu'ils sont tous dans votre bâtiment. C'est vrai ?

Ce fut Orla Korowitz qui lui répondit.

- Ce ne doit plus être un secret, à présent. Une élève de sixième année l'a révélé à son petit ami, qui est pire qu'une commère !

- Mais pourquoi tu es venu lui demander cela ? questionna Miko Luviok d'une voix douce.

- Raspoutine m'avait dit qu'il viendrait nous saluer à la rentrée. J'aurais bien aimé le voir. Ça m'a inquiété de ne voir aucun fantôme.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, puisqu'il n'avait pas remarqué l'absence des fantômes avant que quelqu'un d'autre n'en avait fait la remarque. De plus, il connaissait assez bien Raspoutine pour savoir qu'il pouvait facilement être distrait. Mais il sentait qu'il devait mesurer ses mots devant ces filles là. Oxana était du genre naïve, en revanche ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas des autres. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elles comprennent qu'il voulait découvrir ce qui se tramait dans l'enceinte des murs de Durmstrang par lui-même.

Nastia Dorova eut un sourire non dupe.

- Tu aimerais plutôt savoir ce que les professeurs nous cachent, non ?

Roddy fut surpris, c'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un voyait clair dans son jeu aussi rapidement. Puis il sourit à son tour.

- Gagné…

- Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'intéressant, Wenters, ajouta Dorova. Je le pensais déjà l'an passé, et après avoir entendu Jenson et Badoni crachaient sur ton dos alors qu'Oxana te défendait, je me suis encore plus intéressée à ton cas.

- Intéressée par mon cas ? Et je devrais me sentir flatté ?

Elle se contenta de lui sourire tandis que Korowitz éclatait de rire.

- Tu devrais, oui ! Nastia ne s'intéresse pas à beaucoup de monde !

La concernée ne se départit pas de son sourire, même lorsque le professeur Milland arriva et les fit entrer dans la salle. Roddy se mit un point d'honneur à connaître la Russe avec l'intention d'arriver à la déstabiliser au moins une fois. Visiblement, elle était très perspicace, ce qui constituait un défi de taille pour le jeune Wenters. Cela ne rendit le challenge qu'encore plus intéressant.

Dès la fin du cours, il se précipita vers les quatre filles, suivi par Billy et Andrew qui se demandaient bien ce qui ce passait dans la tête de leur ami.

- Bon, alors, ces fantômes ? questionna-t-il d'emblée.

Billy le réprimanda, mais personne ne le prit mal, au contraire. Cela semblait même amuser les filles, de même qu'Andrew. Oxana les fit taire, craignant de voir un professeur arriver, et Korowitz proposa qu'ils aillent dans une salle d'étude. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, le petit groupe se rendit au dernier étage dans une salle où se trouvaient déjà seulement trois élèves de sixième année. Ils s'installèrent le plus loin possible et à peine furent-ils tous installés que Nastia commença à raconter.

- Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, nous avons tout de suite remarqué que les professeurs étaient tendus. Ils se sont dépêchés de nous envoyer dans nos dortoirs, alors que souvent on allait saluer les fantômes présents dans le bâtiment.

- Une minute, l'interrompit Andrew, visiblement surpris. Le seul fantôme qui vit dans ce bâtiment, ce n'est pas le terrible Alfred ?

Les filles ricanèrent.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? demanda Billy.

- Il n'a rien de terrible, répondit Miko Luviok. Au contraire, c'est un fantôme adorable.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas censés le savoir, leur dit Orla Korowitz avec un sourire entendu.

- Promis, on dira rien, déclara Roddy en levant la main en signe de foi.

- Dans ce cas, ça ira, même si nous, on n'est pas obligée de vous croire sur parole, conclut Dorova.

Elle continua ensuite à raconter aux garçons que les professeurs leur avaient interdit de rester trop longtemps dans les couloirs, leur ordonnant de rester dans leurs dortoirs respectifs dès qu'ils étaient dans ce bâtiment. Quand l'une des filles rencontraient un fantôme, celui-ci l'évitait immédiatement, comme s'il lui était interdit de lui adresser la parole. Korowitz raconta ensuite que le professeur Rozova était furieuse après que Raspoutine ait discuté pendant à peine dix minutes avec une élève de cinquième année.

- Et est-ce que tu sais s'il lui a dit quelque chose d'intéressant, à cette fille ? questionna Roddy.

- Quelque chose d'intéressant pour toi, tu veux dire ? répliqua Dorova, arrachant un sourire amusé au jeune garçon. Apparemment, comme la fille s'étonnait de le voir dans ce bâtiment, il lui a dit que c'était à cause d'un mauvais esprit qui se cachait dans le château.

- Un mauvais esprit ? Rien que ça ? s'étonna Andrew.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils appellent un mauvais esprit ? demanda Billy. Malicia et les Siamois, pour eux, ça n'en est pas ?

- Eh bien, apparemment, non, rétorqua Korowitz.

- D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, ajouta Oxana, c'est un mauvais esprit qui s'en prend aux fantômes.

Les jeunes élèves la regardèrent, surpris.

- Il s'attaque aux fantômes ? répéta Billy, abasourdi.

- Alors ça, c'est intéressant…

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Wenters, dit Dorova. Maintenant, on va vous laisser. Si tu as d'autres informations, sache que je suis très curieuse.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil tout en se levant, imitée par ses amies, puis le petit groupe quitta la salle, laissant les trois garçons seuls pour discuter de la suite des événements. Cela ne tarda pas. A peine furent-elles sorties de la salle, que Roddy se pencha en avant pour s'adresser à ses comparses.

- Vous savez ce qu'il nous reste à faire ?

- Oublier tout ça ? répondit Billy, sans trop de convictions.

- Bien sûr que non. Il faut qu'on arrive à pénétrer dans le bâtiment des professeurs pour avoir plus d'informations sur ce mauvais esprit.

- Tu n'as quand même pas l'intention de partir à la chasse aux mauvais esprits ?

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Roddy… Ce n'est pas à nous de faire ça…

- Et visiblement, les professeurs n'arrivent pas à s'en sortir tout seuls.

- Et bien sûr, tu es persuadé que si tu t'en mêles, ça changera quelque chose ?

- Aucune idée, mais au moins ça nous occupera.

Billy ouvrit la bouche en grand, mais fut incapable de prononcer un seul mot, tellement il était stupéfait par la réponse de son ami. Andrew, lui, sourit, comme à son habitude devant le comportement du jeune Wenters.

- Alors, vous marchez avec moi ?

Billy poussa un profond soupire.

- Si je te réponds non, tu vas quand même te mêler de cette histoire. Alors, il faut bien que je reste à tes côtés, afin d'éviter que tu ne t'attires trop d'ennuis.

Roddy sourit et se tourna vers Andrew, attendant sa réponse.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de m'ennuyer seul dans mon coin, se contenta de dire l'Américain.

Le sourire du jeune Wenters s'élargit.

- Dans ce cas, c'est décidé. Nous allons partir à la chasse de ce mauvais esprit.

- Et par où commence-t-on ? demanda Billy.

- Il faut qu'on aille dans le bâtiment des professeurs pour discuter avec Raspoutine. Il acceptera sûrement de nous aider.

- Ou on peut peut-être demander à Raspoutine de nous rejoindre à l'extérieur de ce bâtiment ? proposa Andrew. Je n'ai pas tant envie que ça de risquer de me retrouver face aux professeurs si ça tourne mal.

- Tiens, c'est la première fois que je te vois faire preuve de bon sens, remarqua Billy.

- C'est juste que je ne tiens pas à me retrouver en retenue avec Padsko encore une fois.

A cette idée, Roddy grimaça.

- Tu n'as peut-être pas tort. Bon, je vais donc demander à Oxana si elle pourrait passer le message à Raspoutine.

Les trois amis quittèrent la salle d'études pour se rendre dans la grande salle. Là, Roddy s'approcha d'Oxana, assise à la table d'Artémis avec Dorova. Il lança un coup à la table d'Athéna et aperçut Luviok et Korowitz assises juste derrière les deux autres filles.

- Excusez moi de vous déranger encore une fois, dit-il, mais j'aurais encore un service à vous demander.

Dorova sourit.

- Tu ne vas bientôt plus te passer de nous, Wenters.

- Sûrement. Dites, vous pourriez faire passer un message à Raspoutine de ma part ?

- Sûr, répondit Oxana. Quoi donc ?

- Lui demander s'il pouvait nous rejoindre dans la bibliothèque ce soir, juste après le repas.

- Tiens, j'étais persuadée que tu te faufilerais dans notre bâtiment, remarqua Dorova. Ça me déçoit, quelque part.

- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, c'est ce que j'aurais fait. Mais après avoir pesé le pour et le contre… Bref, vous pouvez lui passer le message ?

- Je le ferais, pas de soucis.

- Merci, Oxana. Allez, à plus tard alors.

Il alla s'asseoir à sa table, avec Billy, Jürgen et Pavel. Le soir, alors que les élèves se rendaient à la grande salle pour le repas, Oxana vint les retrouver pour leur dire que Raspoutine avait accepté de les rencontrer juste après. Roddy la remercia chaleureusement puis se tourna vers la table d'Ares où il croisa le regard d'Andrew, qui avait tout observé et attendait un signal de son ami. Roddy lui sourit, fit un signe de tête et se détourna de la table de son ami.

Les dés étaient jetés. Ce soir commençait réellement leur nouvelle mission.


End file.
